


Paint Me!

by bts_jk_9798



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Implied Mpreg, Kim Jongin | Kai is a Tease, M/M, Misuse of Wallpaint, Mpreg Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun & Byun Baekhyun Friendship, Riding Kim Jongin | Kai, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Snowballing, Spanking, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bts_jk_9798/pseuds/bts_jk_9798
Summary: Kyungsoo wants to repaint their apartment walls and Jongin wants his daddy to paint his walls.





	Paint Me!

**Author's Note:**

> WELL WELL WELL LOOK WHO DECIDED TO UPDATE THIS PIECE OF SHIT! LOL XD I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!!
> 
> THANK TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAS SUBSCRIBED, UPVOTED AND HAS BEEN PATIENT TO READ THIS TRASHHHHHH!!! AND A BIG THANK YOU TO MY FRIEND ----- SQUISHYPAI ---- FOR HELPING ME OUT WITH TRASH, CHECK HER WONDERFUL STORIES OUT!!!
> 
> AND TO MY WIFEY MAKIIII!!! HERE YA GO BABY I FINALLY FINISHED YOUR PROMPT!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE AND ENJOY IT!!! XD

 

“Jong babe, can you please get me a glass of cold water?” Kyungsoo puts down the painting roller momentarily to wipe the beads of sweat dripping down his temple with the back of his palm.

“One minute Soo, let me finish here,” Jongin says as he brushes the midnight blue paint over the corner of the room. His tongue peeking out in concentration.

The elder hums and resumes applying emulsion to the wall.

  
It's one of those days where Jongin would have just liked to sit down on their black leather couch, cuddled up against his husband's side, watching his favorite romcom dramas while munching on snacks. Or better, Jongin thought, now that Sehun, their son of eight years,  is finally out with his best friend Baekhyun for a week, they could finally have some alone, adult time.

But, of course, Kyungsoo had to ruin his day by having the brilliant idea of changing the color of their apartment’s walls especially their dear Sehun’s room.

Speaking of him, the brat has begged his favorite father (clue: papa Kyungsoo) to repaint his room and change the decorations because he wanted to impress his ‘Baek hyung’ (Jongin was hundred percent sure his baby had a crush on the said hyung) before going to the summer camp.

Kyungsoo being the ever so good father he is, couldn't resist baby Hunnie’s puppy dog eyes, immediately giving in. Quite the trait that Sehun gained from his daddy Jongin.

Jongin couldn't help but frown at his husband. It annoys him. It annoys him how Sehun, alike Kyungsoo, can be so persuasive and convince his papa. And Jongin just wants to strangle the both of them sometimes.

Kyungsoo and Sehun had a very strong bond ever since their baby was born. The elder spoiled and pampered him a lot from the start, whatever little Sehun wanted his papa would get him no matter what. He had never once raised his hand at him, maybe scolded once or twice but he would immediately apologize as soon as he'd see tears threatening to fall down those gorgeous eyes.

Jongin still remembers when little Hunnie of six years had whined about wanting to adopt a white poodle puppy he had apparently found somewhere near his kindergarten’s building. When Jongin had refused and reasoned that they already had to take care of five puppies -- Meokmul, Huchu both Kyungsoo’s baby girls; Jjanggah, Monggu, Jjanggu the three the apple of Jongin’s eyes. -- Sehun literally slammed the door in Jongin’s face and locked himself in the room crying for hours. He didn’t come out until Kyungsoo, after coming back home from his business trip, promised his son that they will take home Vivi ( as Sehun called him), much to Jongin’s disdain. And needless to state the day after Sehun was all smiles with his little white poodle in his arms.

Sometimes they both would team up to tease Jongin and other times to pull pranks on him which would result in Kyungsoo sleeping on the couch and Sehun being grounded for a week.

Needless to tell the scolding and the punishing was done by Jongin, therefore he was the bad dad according to Sehun.

However, Jongin had his own sweet moments with the eight-year-old,  like teaching him ballet, making pastries together, bothering Kyungsoo to go to the MacDonald's together, helping Sehun with his homework, taking him to places when papa is busy at work and what not.

From time to time though, Jongin gets jealous over his son’s and husband’s relationship thinking how it's kind of unfair that Sehun and Kyungsoo stick around with each other so easily. It bothers him how the college teacher spends more time with their son after college and hardly ever pays attention to his husband anymore, just giving him small kisses and rarely engaging in sexual intercourse.

He gets jealous over the fact that Sehun clings to his papa more and narrates about his days to him. It quite unfair because, after all, it was Jongin who had gone through morning sicknesses, it was Jongin who had to attend college lessons with his huge pregnant belly at the mere age of 20, it was him who had to go through the painful C-section.  

Jongin is pretty sure that Sehun did all this to take revenge on him for the amount of punishment Jongin gave him. Kyungsoo being Kyungsoo could never back out, when given a chance, on pissing his husband off. Jongin knows they both planned it.

However, Jongin swore, this time, he wouldn't give in easily. He had the perfect plan.

If _daddy_ wants to paint he'll let him gladly do that. He smirked to himself.

This morning, though, when he came out of the room wearing only his sister's gray tank top with open sides and back combined with a pair of tight hot pink short shorts -- that she's left when she came to visit her nephew -- his daddy didn't even spare him a glance. Jongin's dreams shattered once again.

As he was working he had “accidentally” dropped the brush he was holding. Saying a loud “Oops”, so Kyungsoo could hear him and turn around to see him, he bent down to pick it up, showing off his round ass into that tiny piece of cloth. Jongin smirked to himself as he imagined the expression mastered on his husband’s face.

Jongin couldn’t be any wrong.

When stood up and swung around he found Kyungsoo leaving the room. And Jongin felt like crying. That's how Jongin found himself pouting while painting these stupid walls instead of having a good time with his husband.

No matter how hard he tried to seduce his daddy, the man wouldn't budge one bit.

Jongin internally whines. A scowl visible on his face.

He finishes coloring the last sliver of the wall and heads towards the kitchen to bring his _lovely_ husband a glass of water he requested earlier.

Upon re-entering in Sehun’s room the view that greets him has the taller almost let fall the glass in his hand. There Kyungsoo was standing without his undershirt, sweat dripping down his back, his rippling muscles showing off. _And fuck!_ Jongin couldn’t stand it anymore.

He puts the glass on the table nearby and silently approached the elder. He encircles his arms around his husband’s torso and leans into whispers in his ear.

“ _Daddy…_ ” he sensually murmurs all the while running the palm of his hand over Kyungsoo’s defined abs and toned chest.

Kyungsoo stops all his movement and goes rigid under the other’s touch. Jongin smirks, his nimble fingers traveling down just to tease the waistband of the shorter’s slacks, then his hand moves farther to palm Kyungsoo’s cock through his pants.

_Kyungsoo loses it_.

He couldn't pretend, anymore, to not have noticed his husband all dressed up for him, just for him. And, oh Lord! Was he hard as hell!? And who wouldn't be, with all those attempts his baby made to gain his attention. By now even Jongin knew that and he was sure as hell.

He grabs Jongin’s hand, with a swift move spins him around and roughly pushes him against the still wet wall. He pins Jongin's wrists above his head with one of his bigger ones, his arm’s muscles tense. He doesn’t use too much force though, not wanting to hurt his baby boy’s delicate body, but just enough to make him know who is in charge here.

Kyungsoo roughly pushes his mouth against the younger’s that has Jongin mewling and panting hard. The older bites on Jongin’s bottom lip harshly enough to draw blood.

Then, after leaving a small peck on his husband’s plump and swollen mouth, he leans in to whisper into his ear.

“You’re such a _naughty boy_ ,” he says nipping his earlobe “ teasing daddy _all day_ hmm” He lets go of his husband’s wrists as one of his hands slowly travels down to Jongin’s pink shorts and Jongin lets out a gasp when he feels his Daddy hooking his fingers in them and rip his (his sister’s) shorts into shreds. And the younger internally whines cause now he has to buy a new pair for her sister and from what he heard from her they weren’t quite cheap.

Jongin blushes when cold air hits his intimate area, moaning from the arousing sensation. Without wasting time, Kyungsoo positions himself between Jongin’s now bare legs and spreads them apart. He pushes his right thigh to younger’s crotch, feeling his smaller cock already hard. The younger one dares to look down. His hole twitches at the view of his naked penis pressed to Kyungsoo’s clothed leg. A lone bead of pre-come forming on his red and swollen head.

“Look at you, being so thirsty for my attention, your dick is already dripping and this is just the beginning”

The next thing Jongin knows, his face is pushed against the hard and wet surface and his ass on full display for the older to ogle. There is a shit eating grin on Jongin’s mouth knowing well how much his husband loves his slutty and thirsty ass. Being the big tease he is, he deliberately arches his back and shakes his butt.

“ _WHAT A SLUT_!” Kyungsoo growls as he blows a hard smack on the younger’s left asscheek.

“M-more, hmmm _so good, Daddy_ ” Jongin moans at the stinging pain, he shamelessly pushes his ass towards the older’s open palm.

But instead of feeling another delicious smack on his bum, he hears the ripping sounds of the fabric. His crop top shares the same fate his shorts did not long ago, leaving his body fully naked in front of his husband.

“DADDY!” he shouts mortified. Not liking this at all. His sister gonna kill him if she ever finds out.

“SHUT UP! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A FUCKING DIRTY TEASE!” Kyungsoo yells back smacking Jongin’s right buttocks harder than before that has the latter crying and lunging forward, accidentally knocking off the liquid paint bucket on the floor.

“Look what a mess you are making” Kyungsoo shakes his head while rubbing soothingly the stinging area.

The cold substance land on Jongin’s feet and the feeling have him groaning in delight, already imagining it on his bottom half along with the burning sensation of the strikes. Finding out how it affects his lover, Kyungsoo gets an idea of giving him even more pleasure. He bends down and soaks his hands in the bucket. The next slap lands on his ass cheek with a wet sound, leaving a midnight blue stain.

He smirks after hearing a gasp from younger’s parted lips. Another slap lands right after on his other cheek.

“ _You_ like that, baby, huh?”

He traces his fingers up and down on his tan back. Jongin unable to speak nods his head but Kyungsoo won’t buy it. So he slightly pinches the youngers waist that has the latter yelping.

“Y-YES! DADDY I LOVE IT! _P-PLEASE._.”

Kyungsoo dives down again, gathering more paint into his hands. When he stands up, he presses himself to Jongin’s body, not caring about dirtying his own bare chest and pants. His arms circles around, his fingers dancing on Jongin’s front, feeling how his abdomen muscles contract with his ministrations. Anticipation rises inside younger’s body with each drag of  Kyungsoo’s hands on his heated skin, drawing circles around his belly button. Kyungsoo’s face is pressed right behind his ear, his breath hitting the sensitive area there.

“You look gorgeous,” he says with his husky and deep voice. Jongin shudders in his arms, his nipples being another victim of Kyungsoo’s merciless act, smeared with the blue and pinched, drawing a high pitched moan from the latter’s mouth. Jongin pushes his grimy ass into Kyungsoo’s hard length, scoring a low groan from his deliciously plump lips.

They both get lost in lust. Who would have thought the simple wall paint could have such effect?

Kyungsoo fists Jongin’s brown locks and tilts his head back to kiss his mouth bruisingly, all the while trying to remove his own uncomfortable slacks and boxers. Once his garments hit the floor, he strokes his cock a few times before rubbing it against his baby’s asscrack.

“Can you feel what you do to Daddy?” he groans as his dripping cock slips in between those round and gorgeous buttocks. “Hmmm, I didn’t even prepare you and you already want me inside?” He removes himself from Jongin’s body but not before giving that inviting ass a few hard spanks.

“D-daddy! Ah ah, p-please _please_ ” Jongin sobs in pure pleasure.

He lets out a loud scream when Kyungsoo probes a dry finger against his asshole but takes it out as fast as it enters, teasing him. Kyungsoo spreads his asscheeks and salivates at the sight in front of him. He licks his lips before burying his face in between those fat globes to lap at his husband ’s inviting rim. He nips and licks at his baby’s asshole like a starved man and when he hears his husband screaming “FUCK DADDY! YES! HMMM AH EAT THAT PUSSY LIKE YOU MEAN IT!” and “YES YES FUCK YES! OH FUCK _MORE_!” Kyungsoo thrusts his tongue past the tight ring of muscles. His taste buds explode with the oranges. Jongin’s favorite lube flavor. He moans as he eagerly eats his husband out, pushing his wet muscle deeper and deeper. Jongin’s cries of want and pleasure encouraging him to flick his tongue against his spongy walls.

At this point Jongin’s fighting hard to stay still, his neglected cock heavy and oozing with precum, his knees almost buckling as he pushes his ass into his husband’s face making the elder smirk and at the same time breath hard. Kyungsoo ceases all his movements as he withdraws face after swiping and kissing Jongin’s hole one last time. He pulls himself up and harshly turns Jongin around and locks their eyes together, dilated pupils being an indication of how aroused they are.

He doesn’t need to say more as Jongin lands on his knees on the floor, messy with paint splashed all over it. Kyungsoo’s standing and throbbing cock right in front of his face. He takes it in his hand and moves closer. He inhales the intoxicating aroma and moans. He licks his lips and pokes his tongue outside, running it on Daddy’s delicious dick from the base to the tip. The pre-come oh so yummy on his taste buds, he could milk him all day. He teases the slit couple of times, frustrating Kyungsoo, who growls dangerously at him “go on Baby! Or you won’t get Daddy’s cock you love so much. Be a good cock slut we both know you are!”

He grabs him by the hair and with his own hand, he guides the shaft into Jongin’s mouth. Kyungsoo moans from the warmth engulfing his sensitive member. He throws his head back when Jongin sucks particularly hard, brows furrowed on his forehead, concentrating on the pleasure the other gives him. Jongin is an expert at giving head so he quickly relaxes his throat, taking it deeper until his nose is touching Kyungsoo’s thick pubic hair.

“That’s it, baby, you take me so well.”

The praises reach his blushing ears. His chest swells with pride from being a good boy, pleasuring his Daddy. He gags a little when Kyungsoo thrusts forward and his erection makes contact with the back of his throat. He looks up, eyes hooded and filled with tears. His own cock twitches and drips of pre-come hits the floor. Kyungsoo doesn’t miss it. He caresses Jongin’s cheek dirtied with blue paint from being pressed to wet wall earlier while saying “God, you look so good with a cock stuffed in your little mouth.”

With his brain clouded with desire, Jongin moans around his husband's dick, he bobs his head as fast as he could showing Kyungsoo how much of a good boy he is for his Daddy. Kyungsoo starts to move in and out of his hot mouth, finding a comfortable rhythm. The girth filling Jongin’s mouth so good, cock hard and heavy on his tongue, full of creamy come.

After two more thrusts, Kyungsoo takes out his leaking with saliva dick and yanks the younger up. Jongin’s back goes in contact with drying wall and he groans from the slight pain it causes him. But he loves it. He loves it when Daddy is rough with him, manhandling him like a mere prostitute, who doesn’t care where they gonna be fucked as long as their hole is filled with thick dick. Kyungsoo leans forward and captures his lips in a hungry kiss. He doesn’t mind he can taste himself on his lover’s tongue. Jongin hooks his arms around other’s neck and tilts his head to the side, deepening their kiss.

While Jongin is still busy with their making out session, Kyungsoo places his hands underneath his thighs and pulls his legs onto his waist. The taller immediately locks his ankles behind his hips. The position makes an easier access to younger’s hole. When a lone finger probes into his throbbing rim, their kiss is stopped abruptly. Jongin whines loud, almost crying when he feels empty again.

“What a dirty whore! First, you are teasing me with your slutty clothes, and now your pussy is all wet and ready to fuck” Kyungsoo growls, his voice laced with lust. Another finger presses on the hairless pucker, easily slipping inside with how loose the rim already is.

“Ah! D-daddy... please” he moans wantonly, nails scratching his husband’s shoulder blades.

“Gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week, remembering my dick inside everytime you sit. I will refill your boy cunt with new come every day and keep you plugged all the time, making sure you are round for the next 9 months” he says with gritted teeth, on the verge of exploding with all the pent-up frustrations accumulated for days they didn’t have sex.

Another loud moan spreads around the room, Jongin wants nothing more than to let his husband breed him again, full with his juices. Kyungsoo takes his own member into his hand, pumps a little and shoves the length inside the warm canal. The older groans as well, because no matter how many times they take time to stretch Jongin, the hole is always mysteriously tight. The velvety walls clench around his dick amazingly. Kyungsoo basks in the heavenly sensation a little longer.

“Mmm, s-so _big_ , Daddy” Jongin sighs with relief. He feels euphoric, finally having the older’s huge penis inside his hole. He feels so full, so good. The cock buried up to the brim.

“This is what you wanted right? Answer me, slut!”

“Y-yes, yes! I need y-you” Jongin shouts and grinds down on the girth, silently pleading the other to move.

“Get ready princess” Kyungsoo replies and smacks his booty for the last time, the hole tightening around him.

He slowly slides his dick out so only the tip is connecting them together before he thrusts forward. He repeats the motion couple of times till he finds a good pace. He pounds mercilessly in and out of his baby’s pussy. His balls hit the younger’s ass each time, making a symphony of obscene sounds.

“Do you hear it, baby? That’s how your cunt is hungry for my cock.”

He rams into him faster and deeper now. He hits his sweet spot again and again. Jongin’s moaning shamelessly, his voice raspy from increasing the volume. He feels so good. “Daddy” leaves his parted lips like a mantra. Lewd expression decorates his face, he is totally lost in a bliss.

Kyungsoo smirks devilishly. If Jongin could tease him, then he can have his small revenge. He stops his movements. Jongin whimpers again. He was so close from how his dick was squeezed between them, sliding on Kyungsoo’s abs up and down along his thrusts. The older kisses him again and takes Jongin by surprise when he grips his erection, his fingers making a tight ring on the base.

“Turn around baby”

The younger quickly complies. He bends over facing the wall and throws his ass high to the air. He looks over his shoulder with pleading eyes and puts his own hands on both his buttocks. He pulls them apart showing his gaping hole to his Daddy.

“P-please”

Grabbing his shaft, Kyungsoo smacks it on his red rim couple of times, drawing lewd moans from the other. The heavy erection slapping him leaves a delicious sting on his sensitive area.

Kyungsoo slightly leans over to mouth against his ear “Do you love daddy’s cock so much, huh?”

Jongin moans and furiously nods his head pushing his bottom half to feel his husband’s length again between his tight ass, only to be restraint by Kyungsoo’s firm grip on his hip.

“Then show me how much you like this thick piece of meat!” He bites on Jongin’s neck laving on it after.

He kisses his jawline lightly before loosening his grasp on Jongin’s ass and positioning himself down against the drying wall. He looks up expectantly at him with one of his brow lifted up. “ what are you waiting for, kitten? Come sit on Daddy”

Jongin licks his bottom lip and willingly complies and takes his place on Kyungsoo’s lap. He grabs the shorter man’s thick and heavy erection and positions it against his fluttering opening and slowly sinks down. Loud moans leave out of his and Kyungsoo’s mouths. Jongin takes some time to get used to their new position, Kyungsoo’s dick reaching deeper than before with the tip touching his prostate deliciously. He shifts his weight on his knees with hands gripping on Kyungsoo’s broad shoulders and slowly rises. The drag of the hard dick along his walls is amazing, his senses going wild. He starts moving up and down.

“Fuck! Just like that baby!” Kyungsoo groans holding on the younger’s lithe waist. He pulls Jongin down for a hard kiss and Jongin mewls in pleasure as he rides his husband faster and faster. His prostate getting abused mercilessly.

“ _F-fuck_ _fuck fuck_ Daddy s-so good hmm _nggg_ ” Jongin cries out as he nips on his husband’s upper lip. “S-so good _ah ah n-_ _nggh_ ”

Seeing his baby’s slutty and blissed out face is such a turn on. He starts thrusting upwards, meeting his lover half way.  The slapping of skin against skin and heavy breathing are the only audible sounds in the room. Their moans and groan getting louder and louder by now.

“Shit Baby! I love  fuck how your pussy takes me so well”

“D-daddy, mhm, I-I’m gonna..”

“Not _fuck!_  Not yet, baby” Kyungsoo pulls out the younger and swiftly changes their positions again, hovering over Jongin who lays on his back. The latter’s legs immediately hug his husband’s waist.

Jongin has barely a few seconds to breath when the shorter re-enters him again and starts thrusting hard probing his now sensitive sweet spot dead on. He places his hands on the wall, preventing his head from hitting it. But it’s quite a task when Kyungsoo keeps pounding ruthlessly into him, his palms slide on the surface. Kyungsoo’s movements become sloppy, indicating he is also close to finishing.

“P-please, Daddy!” Jongin whines, mouth open wide with saliva dripping from the corner. His tousled hair dances on the floor as he trashes his head on sides, the pressure in his abdomen becomes too intense.

“Come Baby, come for Daddy” Kyungsoo says as he reaches for younger’s bouncing dick. He strokes it a couple of times. Jongin comes hard with a loud moan of “Daddy” on his lips. His hole squeezes Kyungsoo’s member so tightly, that he comes right away, painting his Baby’s walls with his hot and creamy white load. He takes his dirty with Jongin’s come hand to his lips and licks the semen off, keeping his gaze firmly on his face. With his mouth full of come, he bends down and kisses his husband greedily, sharing the juices with the other. Both moan at the bittersweet taste invading their taste buds. Kyungsoo then plops down, panting heavily, his weight welcomed by the other, who circles his hands around his body. They spend a few minutes like this, pressed together on the dirty floor of the unfinished room. Instead of painting the walls, they painted their bodies with come.

Just as Kyungsoo is about to take his already flaccid cock out of his husband, Jongin stops him, whining and squeezing his used and stretched hole “s-stay in me longer, please.”

“Everything for my baby doll” the older replies with a big smile on his face and kisses him on the sweaty forehead. Jongin smiles dreamily back mumbling something along how he needs to buy his sister new pair of shorts and crop top. Kyungsoo chuckles a little, his husband can be so silly sometimes to forget they have enough money to afford more than one pair of those.

After assuring his lover they will buy the items back, the older watches Jongin’s blissed-out expression as the taller slips into dreamland. He places one last kiss on his pouty lips, and slips out, wincing at the cooling sensation hitting his sensitive cock. His come drips out of younger’s hole and he takes a note to clean him up after he lays him down on their big and comfy bed. He takes Jongin into his strong arms and goes to their bedroom.

Once he is sure his husband is safely tucked inside a comfortable blanket and soundly sleeping, Kyungsoo cleans Jongin’s face with wet tissues that they store in their bedside drawers. Then he spread kisses all over Jongin’s angelic face, mouthing each time “I love you, my princess”.

Their both’s minds clouding with thoughts of a new member joining their little family. Kyungsoo smiles as caresses Jongin’s flat belly and the latter mouth’s quirks in a fond smile as well in sleep. The shorter man makes his way towards the door, checking his husband’s sleeping form for the last time, he exits their room and quietly closes the door behind him.

He himself is tired but he can’t sleep yet or else his other baby will be upset with him and he wouldn’t want that.

He lets out a deep sigh.

Guess he needs to finish painting Sehun’s room by himself.

  
  


Their efforts don’t go in vain as Jongin indeed ends up pregnant and after nine painful but worth it all months Sehun has two beautiful and healthy siblings (one boy named Do Sejoon and a girl named Do Baekhee) to play with.

 


End file.
